2007-08-27
This is what happened on Monday, August 27, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events South Dakota to Whateley Train Kayda Franks and Danny Franks finally head for Whateley. They pick up Evvie and Naomi during the Chicago plane transfer. Danny runs into a slight problem with a small girl who wants to keep Kitty. Then there’s an incident on the subway where Danny’s hoodie gets ruined and Naomi gets him a bright pink one with a Hello Kitty logo. Then they meet Melissa on the train. Danny is not having a good day.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1 Melissa's enthusiasm harasses Danny Franks into a serious attack of embarrassment.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 1 At the Dunwich station Danny Franks sees a number of the new kids, and he's not particularly happy with the glances some of the gay boys are casting at him. On the bus, he talks with Christina Violante; it ends with Cristina finding out about his fuzzy kitty-boy form and then harassing him by being excited about it. At Whateley Academy Scheduled arrival date for Poe Cottage freshmen, start of late registration.Crystal Hall Forum post by DanZilla on Feb. 10, 2017 Shortly after midnight, after Lannie wakes up from the nightmare about being the Pict banshee, Grizzly brings her back into dreamscape and explains what’s going on - at least on a sort-of understandable metaphysical level.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 1 Miranda Nichole Mahren arrives at Whateley Academy, dropped off by the case worker from the Alaska Department of Child Services.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 1 Eldritch finishes a month long session of making mystic stuff. She hands most of it off to Elyzia Grimes to go into the vault. Elaine leads the lesbian cotangent on their introductory tour. During the move-in, Marla tries to get intimate with Tansy. Tansy tries to let her down gently, but she’s not all that successful. Then Bethany asks her to get into Venus Inc. Tansy tells her there will be a table during rush week, which is next week. Tansy finally makes her way to Lanie only to have Mrs. Horton tell Loophole she has to get Anomaly from where she’s hiding. Diamondback, Deimos and Anomaly arrive via warper portal. They meet Chaka and admire the new Poe Cottage. They mention Sharisha a couple of times. When Diamondback and Deimos reach Whitman Cottage, they are just in time to hear Murphy go off very noisily on the news she’s being transferred to Poe. The screaming fit is epic. Monica gets told by Lanie that she doesn’t get her basement room any more, and that she’s rooming with Murphy. Murphy is in Poe very unwillingly.Murphy's Laws of Whateley Elizabeth Carson looks at the six men she is hiring for Security and the Ranges. She is not happy, but it was her own fault for delaying getting involved. They are the rest of the Dragonslayers. Jerry Mendez is assigned to keep Third Platoon in line. Then Eldritch arrives. She turns over the Range 2 vault to Jeckel. Mrs. Carson has a conversation with Brigadier General Pearson. Amy Maguire arrives at the Dunwich train station. Alyss Morgan arrives via Shortcut. They trade stories about their mothers, who are both devisors.A Little R&R 1 Part 1 Razorback and Jericho arrived by train. They’d been surprised to see Johann Richter headed to the Carter family home. They have a discussion with Gunny Bardue about the active tracks, and switch to the high threat track. Razorback consults with his faculty advisor, Louis Geintz on his schedule. They look at his sketch pad. At Poe, Kadya meets Lanie, who is going to be her RA. She’s going to be rooming with Chou. Kayda thinks there is something a bit off. Then they meet Rosalyn Dekkard. Once at Poe, Kayda Franks tries to get Danny Franks to his room and out of the pink Hello Kitty hoodie before anyone else sees him in it. This is not to be. The assault ends with Jade grabbing him in a big hug thinking he actually wants to be part of Wondercute. When he finally gets to his room, Lanie codes the lock, but not before Christina Violante sees him in his Pounce form. Danny Franks somehow manages to rejoin the tour group for a quick show-and-tell outside the Homer Gallery. He draws a bit of attention to himself and then has to show off his kitty-girl form. Danny suggests making a training team. Knockoff suggests the name Chaos Monkeys. Ayla is horrified. After the tour, Kayda "helps" Danny get his side of the room sorted out, then shows him around. Then he runs into Rosalyn Dekkard and discovers the truth about his mother's comments about "slut-kitty" in his kitty-girl form. In Arena 99, Kayda Franks is having a hard time understanding how Lanie intends to win with Picket’s Revenge. She explains. Eldritch finishes escorting Alisaundra Hunter through Kirby Hall. They head to Outcast Corner’s music room, where they meet the other three freshmen and the rest of Outcast Corner. Mistmonster can turn to mist and come back with fangs, claws and other bits. Cheryl Blake (no code name yet) is a shifter but only for spider type stuff. Michael King (no code name yet) has GSD and can cause people to not notice him for a few seconds. Miranda Mahren, Revekah Chatterjee and Morgan turned Powers Testing into chaos. At dinner, Eldritch is hit cold with the fact her sister is at Whateley. Deimos and Diamondback pick up the distress and head for the Chrystal Hall to do damage control. Elizabeth Carson and Louis Geintz discuss what just happened with Eldritch. Alyss gives her spiel at the wing meeting where she’s been assigned in Poe Cottage. She’s followed by Amy, then several other girls. She and Amy are assigned room 231, next to Angel, who’s the Resident Advisor for the wing. Cindy and Jinx got 232. She gets a packet from Admin with her student ID, showing she’s supposedly 15, as well as a driver’s permit. In Chicago, IL Rachael has an appointment with a new shrink. They get along better than the old one.A Glow in the Darkness: Part 3 Notes There are a fair number of anomalies between stories. In one story, Ribbon arrives directly to Poe via warper, in another she's seen at the train station. Blackrose seems to be in two places at once. See also *Timeline for August 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline